winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Editor Julie/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Editor Julie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RoseXinh (talk) 03:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC)}} Thanks, RoseXinh! By the way can someone teach me how to make a talkbox?Editor Julie (talk) 02:03, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay. I need the these information: *Template's name - the name of the template that will contain your talkbox. *Colors - text color and talkbox color. *Sig - the slogan of yourself or any characters you want. *Picture - the picture for the talkbox. Looking forwards to receiving your reply. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. Try to type to use... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think you can :)! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Anytime dear <3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Stub template is allowed to be added by normal users, but making sure the articles you added haven't been ranked by templates like A, B or C and have to have very few information... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) And sorry for accidentally skipped your message. The infoboxes in the rules said so because in the beginning, this wiki follows 4Kids version, but later, 4Kids loses the rights of this series, they change it into Rai/Cinélume. And as recently changed, all the articles will follow Rai (season 1 to 4) and add Nick's, 4Kids' change(s) there in the trivia sections, and follow Nick (season 5, 6 and later if Nick continues the contract). ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:05, September 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:10, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I think you were misleading me to the second direction. It takes to no where. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks for reporting. In fact, these pages are really old and you really don't need to care about that. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Bye. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's okay. Thanks for telling me ;)! P/s: And actually, as I looked up on my English - Vietnamese dictionary, "Igneous" is an adj means something "made from fire" :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, you're welcome then. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, I love the whole club ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've just started hating Bloom in season 5 because of her Mary-Sue-ness and Molly's voice... The previous seasons, she's quite okay with me... I'm not quite sure, but let's hope so. And as seen in the trailer, I think season 6 will be a good one :P! Truth to be told, I hate season 5 and that 3D/CGI thing a lot >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:49, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Mary Sue is the term stands for the kind of characters that are too perfect (a note for you, very rare red heads - red-haired girls - have blue eyes, so if any red heads have these, they're beautiful = perfect -> Mary Sue :3)... IKR? The illogical things like magical creatures, places and yuckie romantic for lovey doveys make us feel sick >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:57, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree with that and okay :)! See ya! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:03, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay... You're welcome then. Good luck with your homework... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure, why not ^-^!! <3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 12:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello, thank you for welcoming me!! :) StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora28 :), Hi--StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora28 I'm sorry, I did'nt mean to bother you... :( StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 13:04, September 12, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora I'm good. Thanks. Well, to me, the episodes, scripts, some leftover spells need bunch of helps. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Julie :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much. I've been working towards this for a long time c: Nice to meet you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep, it is :)! It's really okay, since I'm no longer revealing my b-day ^^! And thank you so much ^^! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I guess from 9 am this morning :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :P! Because today is my b-day, perhaps? Well, I'm actually chatting when I reply your message :P! That always happens. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Anyhow, please contact me or any admins or rollbacks or trusted users around when you need help. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. I just wanted to let you know that our wiki uses the American spelling of words. For example "colour" will become "color". Thank you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:32, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, we really need to fix the old episode pages (Season 1 - 3). They have loads of mistakes, so it would be good if I got a team of users to fix them c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks Julie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Because those major events need to stay. DbzWinx (talk) 10:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well maybe it is too much, but it's my job to look after the Episode pages DbzWinx (talk) 10:51, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Um, Julie, you don't need to always fill in the reason box when editing :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, don't worry, I just meant telling you, since it's hard doing both editing and caring about that reason, tho'. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ^^! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Um, Julie, make sure the size of the pictures in the article should be just around 150px because we'll need to save plot for other pictures. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:32, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie ^w^~! Well, yes - use this template for quotes -> Template:Quotes ^^! By the way, I am just curios to ask; is that picture in your icon made by you :3? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 13:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) IC ^^... You're really talented, it looks really great :D! :3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:22, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I had a little temper tantrum earlier, but otherwise, it's been pretty good, thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Thanks for asking. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm on school holidays at the moment. Usually I don't edit this much c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) IDK... But I don't think so, really. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply. ^^ You're welcome, dear :3! <3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. Btw, could you please vote here. Also, if you'd like to become a rollback, you can nominate yourself here. Thanks c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie and thanks for letting me know. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:09, October 5, 2013 (UTC) It's not angry or sad :P, I just don't want to be one. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep I fix that thanksWinxer11 (talk) 01:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Most of the design & appearance of the wiki is basically done... Now I guess I should direct people to Fairy Rescue Section and think about the current Projects... Seriously, I'm not almighty Goddess to handle all the projects once... How have you been, by the way? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:43, October 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. You just can't force yourself doing that because of the tight schedule or personal business. A fact to say that I haven't really made anything called 100% an edit in my personal self-dictionary. And not really. The leaders of all the projects - except Fatimah's project spells - are inactive, and the responsibility are all in members' & co-leaders' shoulders. Well, if they don't work for the projects anymore, I guess I'll demote them... whenever I can. Well, I do have friends here, but I never allow myself to rely on them, especially when I'm still able to do everything by my own, and they have their own life, too... I just can't bother them with my problems, and I don't think just a few friends of me will be able to run the whole wikis, that's forcing them doing overwhelming work... They're my friends, not my underlings, so I don't think things like that will be allowed to happen, as long as my presence is still here. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I don't get temper just because of these. But oh well, you're right. I'm quite stressed and saddened with the Physics teacher on university because of his way of teaching, and a few people there... And the recently happened things make me feel so exhausted... It's just so hard to say that the place where I always trusted to put my true feelings there become unsafe now, and that makes me feel like I'm no longer sympathized... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC) IKR? I'm glad that I endured and passed the horrible 7 years of High Schools of me... so I guess I'll manage to break out these soon... Thanks so much for the words :)! Anyway, I have classes in the early morning of tomorrow, so see ya later -- if you are online in the noon of tomorrow :v! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:19, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay. See ya :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Things are very busy and crazy at the moment Julie @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi ya Julie. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Just doing a few stuffs for my DP wiki. What are you doing at the moment? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :v! Great answer. Oh, what's Netbook? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:35, October 17, 2013 (UTC) IC. So my laptop is a big-sized Netbook :v! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:49, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Haha, maybe''... I guess. Yet it's just an old-modern laptop, and it's super slow on net surfing... Well, and some pieces of it got broken and ruined by me (I feel so guilty =////=)... Talking about phones, I have 2, but both are not in-fashion ones... Yet they're my iPod and cell phone and camera. Quite useful to me :P! I guess you can have one when you get older? I got both laptop and phone when I passed the entrance exam to senior high school aka grade 10 =.=! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:58, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Enjoy your meal. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Just heaps of things have been happening lately, copy-cats, renovations. It's all crazy! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I knew being an admin would be hard, but I never knew it would be this hard. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I hope I am. I don't think I've done much work since school started on the 15th! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:09, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, we really need some active rollbacks. Rose suggested you and Tiff, and I agreed. You were active and you were making constructive contributions. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Julie, please making sure when you're uploading a picture for an article, especially spell ones, remember that just upload original pictures captured directly from the video, no cropped. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Thanks for asking. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:30, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Until one of the nominate wins the vote. But I'm afraid this month we have none. --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Nope, that "no" can't be counted since nobody can vote for themselves. That's just my opinion so far but I'm unpleased that people nominated me there. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) On that case, they'll receive warning message for that action. To me, 3 warnings -- even for edits or pictures -- will lead to a block. Depends on many things, the blocking time will be different. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) That takes away all the storage room of the wiki. For your information, the number of storage for each wiki is limited, if we use all of them, we won't have any to create other upcoming articles and necessary pictures, videos and so on. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:54, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Fairy rescue section have the responsibility of searching through all the pages for incomplete sections,articles or stubs. Then add those pages to the list on the forum page. Thanks. Trixie ~ Never trust a pretty girl..with an ugly secret 05:48, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, alright, then ^^... Yep, it's Roxy :33! <33 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Just leave it there. We won't count the vote from admins or bureaucrats, yet my comment there is the decision of mine, not the vote, so it's counted! Original, just only Sorrel decided to pick anyone as rollback or higher title or not... the rest of the admins never interfere. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:31, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hehe... yeah, about that, I was blocked. However, that doesn't mean that I'm a bad person... Btw, how are you? Anyways, who's your favorite fairy?; mine's Flora. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:59, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm fine. Just had a rough time while at practice. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) It's for our school's English Week/United Nations celebrations. We are going to do a dance... and worst, I've been partnered with the one who has a crush on me >,✿RoseForever✿]] ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:00, October 21, 2013 (UTC) You can call me Rutchelle, Rose, or Flora. Seriously, the '''Rose name, many people calls me that. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:15, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Pretty boring. Thanks for asking. How about yours? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I know. Trivia - One user here said that I copied RoseXinh's name, although via FB he knew I wasn't lying at all. Anyways, you're also free to call me Flora/Florz. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) That's good to hear :)! Anyway, I have to go to bed now. See ya! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:32, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Say, Julie, do you have a Facebook or Twitter account? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:33, October 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem.Thank you for taking an interest in it. Hey :) How are you? 06:37, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Very, very, very, very busy. I need to hand in ten pieces of homework by Friday, and so far, I've only completed three! Yay e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:46, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, I really should be working but I can't be bothered. I'll finish it though. I always manage too. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:51, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I will. My work is always of high quality, even if I don't put in a lot of effort. Muahahahahaha... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Great ^^ So how's life there in your country name here? -- Trixie ~ Never trust a pretty girl..with an ugly secret 09:30, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Good, but it keeps raining >"< How old are you btw? -- Trixie ~ Never trust a pretty girl..with an ugly secret 09:44, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:14, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks. Anything interesting happening lately? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm not doing anything that interesting either :P I don't feel like editing =.= --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Bye Julie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm 15 c: 12:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course I have school! Annoying teachers >"< -- Trixie ~ Never trust a pretty girl..with an ugly secret 12:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie. How is it going c:? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) This page lists all the articles that need improved on the wiki. I'm fine. Just a bit bored... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) It's Lorde, my favorite singer. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Julie :)! How are you today? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hi, Julie ^^! I'm pretty good, just trying to find something "voltage" about Season 6. ^-^ How about you? How are you? :33 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay. They just can't bleed forever, so I'm ignoring them :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe she has an issue with autism, like me. I enjoy cutting myself when I'm on depression... IKR? I hate seeing people's blood, yet I'm exalted seeing my own blood... :3! Quite scary for you, huh :P! I didn't mean so scare you :(! --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) =]]! I don't enjoy seeing people fainted :v! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I fainted twice, and it's not an oh-so-awesome feeling! To me, I'm awake, but I'm unable to control anything of my body, and that makes me feel useless! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :v! Glad telling you so :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess because I can share that with you, and you can avoid yourself falling to that case. I'll be super embarrassed if there's any guys on my class carries me to the nurse of the school when I fainted... I prefer girls instead, because they won't tease me :v! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :P! So how are you doing recently :3? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) That's how I feel. Everything are mostly completed, it's like you're having a family party, and all the family members do everything. You just sit there and eat and play... =.=... Such a big shame for me. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) =]]! IDK. I guess I'd love to say thanks to vandalisms. They make bad edits, and we fix it. A wise advice for you is editing on any page marked with stub template... And for that, oh well, I've never agreed or given approval on doing these... --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, too. Just having a little coughing lately. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Anyways, how was your day? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. No need to apologize. And you're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :D! Night time gives me the chills, though. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:12, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Since it's almost Halloween, many ghosts will appear before and on that day. It's quite true, me and my friends believe it. However, the others won't, they want to experience it's fear before they believe in this "fiction". ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:14, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, kids do. What country and religion do you live and have anyways? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello, how are you? I do not give my true name online on talkpages because anyone can see it but I am known as Echo here,it's nice to meet you Julie. ^^! Glad to hear so. Oh, I think Season 6 is really great so far. But its first episode pretty disappointed me... There's no sign of Roxy yet. I hope her role is not going to be minor role once again :(! I also like the main enemy, Selina :3 - however, her hair is a little mess. So how about you? How do you think about Season 6 so far? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC)